Jehan
by AdeneyDaughter
Summary: Hugo Beringar ma problem. Jego nierozgarnięty wojak tym razem rzeczywiście narozrabiał.


JEHAN

\- Z rozkazu jego łaskawości Hugona Beringara, szeryfa Shropshire, żołnierz Jehan za zbrojny napad na osobę Merricka siodlarza i zniszczenia dokonane w jego warsztacie skazany zostaje na areszt oraz karę chłosty. Kara zostanie wykonana publicznie, w samo południe na rynku.

I została wykonana. W pamięci świadków pozostało tylko, że skazaniec poprosił, żeby go nie wiązać - wie, co mu się należy i nie ucieknie, bronił się też nie będzie. I rzeczywiście, stał spokojnie, bez ruchu, nie wydając z siebie nawet jęku. Pokrwawionego zaprowadzono go do celi, gdzie w chwilę potem wśliznął się wszędobylski brat Cadfael z małym zawiniątkiem pod pachą.

\- Swoje dwadzieścia dostał, dziesięć od Jocka i dziesięć ode mnie. Wiadomo, że człowiek miarkuje rękę, bo nie wie, czy sam kiedyś na taką pamiątkę nie zarobi - mówił później strażnik Herriott do kulawego Thyna, który nadzorował areszt. - Szeryf też widać było, że zawzięty na Jehana nie jest, bo żeby był, tobym się nie odważył, i Jock tak samo. Ale Jehan twardy jest, jakbyśmy w ten pień albo we słup bili, ani drgnął.

\- Ano, po sprawiedliwości to mu się należało - Thyn pokiwał głową. - A jak już, to choć dobrze, że straży wstydu nie przyniósł.

\- Przynieść to przyniósł, bo wpadł do Merricka i nie dość, że go fałszywie oskarżył, to jeszcze poszkodował na zdrowiu, sam widziałem, jaki łeb miał rozbity. No i jak zaczął szukać tych tam niby skradzionych rzeczy, cały warsztat do góry nogami przewrócił. A te świecidełka to się pokazało, że stary Corde sam przed żoną schował, bo mu się nie widziało, że za chłopami lata.

\- Przecie nie od dzisiaj? - Thyn zachichotał, co zabrzmiało jak skrzypienie zardzewiałych zawiasów.

\- W końcu się dowiedział tego, co wiedziało całe miasto. No i świecidełka schował, a baba w krzyk, że ukradli, a potem jeszcze Lynn, co na Merricka złość miał, z językiem przyleciał... No i jak się to wszystko wydało, to jego łaskawość powiedział, że trzeba Jehana pokarać na rynku, dla przykładu, bo się z mieczem w ręku na niewinnego porwał.

Jego łaskawość szeryf, który wydał ten wyrok i był obecny przy jego wykonaniu szedł właśnie do swojej kancelarii. Czuł się jakby przed chwilą ugryzł gałązkę piołunu i miał ochotę obficie, intensywnie pluć. Albo przynajmniej napić się wina. Pomyślał, że pójście do domu na obiad nie będzie tego dnia dobrym pomysłem, już lepiej posłać kogoś na rynek po wino i kawałek chleba. Aha, no i w głębi korytarza już czekała na niego szara, długowłosa zmora w postaci sierżanta Wardena, który zaraz przyniesie kolejną porcję beznadziejnie nudnych wiadomości. Teraz na szczęście z kimś rozmawia, może uda się go pozbyć przynajmniej na chwilę.

\- Przyjdę tutaj jeszcze jutro. Rozumiem, że został ukarany, ale przecież nie jest intencją szeryfa, żeby dostał gorączki, prawda? - usłyszał lekko zniecierpliwiony głos brata Cadfaela, który tolerancję na sierżanta Wardena miał w ogóle dość niską, a po zranieniu młodego Bellecote'a uważał go za wyjątkowo złośliwego dostarczyciela nowych obowiązków. - O, jest i jego łaskawość. Hugo, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, że odwiedzę waszego skazańca jeszcze jutro?

\- Absolutnie nic - Beringar otworzył szeroko drzwi zapraszając mnicha do kancelarii. - Nikt ci nie przeszkodzi w wypełnianiu dzieł miłosierdzia. A co się tyczy Jehana - dodał, zamykając za nim drzwi - to trochę miłosierdzia mu się przyda, miał z nim ostatnio mało do czynienia.

\- Właśnie widziałem - zgodził się Cadfael siadając na ławce przystawionej bokiem do zarzuconego pergaminami stołu. - Jestem całym sercem po stronie tego biednego Merricka i uważam, że twój żołnierz potraktował go haniebnie, ba, pojmuję nawet sens natychmiastowej egzekucji na rynku, ale sam rozumiesz.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem - Hugo skrzywił się, jakby Cadfael zaaplikował mu właśnie wybitnie gorzki specyfik ze swojej apteki. - Też nie jestem tym zachwycony, przeciwnie wprost. Ale wierzę, że postąpiłem rozsądnie, bo ludzie przekonali się, że prawo jest prawem i niewinnemu nie może stać się krzywda. A jakby się stała, to winowajca będzie ukarany, choćby to był żołnierz króla. Wszyscy musieli się o tym dowiedzieć. Dlatego kara musiała być wykonana publicznie i niestety w mojej obecności.

\- Tak, wiem... Co z nim teraz będzie?

\- A co ma być? - Beringar spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Dwadzieścia batów to dotkliwa kara, ale przecież nie śmiertelna, słyszałem, że u was w klasztorze można zarobić więcej za dużo mniej.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Jutro wstanie. Pytałem, co z nim zrobisz potem.

\- To chyba jasne, nie? Więcej z niego szkody niż pożytku.

\- Wiesz, on ze swojego żołdu utrzymuje matkę. Zanim znajdzie jakąś służbę, może potrwać długo. Kto go przyjmie na zimę? Może zostawiłbyś go chociaż na stajennego?

\- Cadfaelu? - w głosie Beringara zabrzmiało zdziwienie i to aż nadto wyraźnie oznaczało, że przyjaciel posunął się za daleko.

\- Nic, nic - mnich poklepał go uspokajająco po ręce. - Przepraszam. To w oczywisty sposób nie moja sprawa. Przepraszam, już nie będę.

\- Ech, ty - Hugo rozbrojony czy to pokornym tonem Cadfaela, czy jego troską o nieszczęsnego winowajcę pocałował go w sam środek lśniącej, brązowej tonsury. - Idź już, zanim naprawdę narozrabiasz.

W kilka godzin i nie cierpiących zwłoki spraw później nastrój szeryfa znacząco się poprawił. Nowiny sierżanta Wardena tym razem były nieco mniej beznadziejne, a spór graniczny, który miał jutro rozsądzić okazał się zdumiewająco prosty. Beringar poczuł się lepiej do tego stopnia, że zaczęło go ssać w żołądku, a po przyniesionym w południe chlebie nie została ani okruszyna.

\- Wasza łaskawość, przyszedł Merrick - zameldował pisarz. - Czy może wejść?

\- Może - Beringar pomyślał, że najwyższy czas zbierać się do domu, za oknami zaczynał już zapadać wczesny październikowy zmierzch. - Idź już do domu, Awstin. No, co tam, panie Merrick?

\- A nic takiego, dopraszam się łaski waszej wielmożności - siodlarz uhonorowany „panem Merrickiem" też uznał, że wypada wyrazić się ozdobniej - Ja względem mojej sprawy.

\- Słusznie - Beringar był już myślą nad miską kaszy z wędzonką i kuflem grzanego piwa. - Przyjdźcie jutro rano, skarbnik wypłaci wam pięć pensów odszkodowania.

\- Wasza wielmożność - Merrick ukłonił się w pas - ja oczywiście dziękuję za te pięć pensów, ubogiemu zawsze się przyda, ale po prawdzie to przyszedłem zaświadczyć względem tego Jehana co go bili na rynku, że ja nijakiej pretencji już nie mam, przebaczyłem moje krzywdy po chrześcijańsku i dopraszam się łaski, żeby go wasza wielmożność nie wyganiał, bo gdzie on taki głupi pójdzie, a te szkody, co mi zrobił, tośmy ze szwagrem obejrzeli i to się da naprawić.

\- Awstin, mówiłem, żebyś już poszedł do domu, prawda? - Beringar spojrzał surowo na swego pisarza skręcającego się w kącie ze śmiechu. - Panie Merrick, prawda jest taka, że Jehan przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku, o czym mieliśmy się okazję dzisiaj przekonać. Ładnie, żeście mu przebaczyli, Pan Bóg i święta Winnifreda was za to nagrodzą, ale ja dla niego miejsca w garnizonie nie mam.

\- Szkoda - Merrick znów ukłonił się nisko - Może chociaż do stajni by się nadał? Silny pachołek jest, a że głupi, to już się widać taki urodził... No nic, nie będę się waszej wielmożności naprzykrzał. Zostańcie z Bogiem.

\- Z Bogiem - Beringar z ulgą zamknął za nim drzwi i w piętnaście minut później już przekraczał próg swego domu koło kościoła Panny Marii.

\- Mój biedaku - Alina zdjęła mu skórzaną kurtę i odebrała od niego miecz. - Ciężki miałeś dzień, był tu Cadfael i wszystko mi opowiedział.

\- To i tak jeszcze nie koniec - Hugo pocałował ją i poszedł do kuchni. Schylając się nad miednicą starannie umył ręce i twarz, wylał wodę do wiadra. - Boże, ależ jestem głodny.

\- Kiedy nie przyszedłeś w południe do domu, już wiedziałam, że coś się stało - Alina postawiła na stole miskę, talerz i dwa kubki. - Potem Konstancja poszła do Alfryka po nici, i trafiła w sam środek rozprawy na rynku. Mówiła, że miałeś minę, jakby to ciebie samego bili. I że Jehana nie związali, prawda to?

\- Prawda - Hugo nałożył sobie mięsa i kaszy gotowanej z marchwią - Powiedział, że wie, co mu się należy i wytrzyma. No i dobrze, dość miał wstydu, nie potrzeba więcej. A gdzie Konstancja z Idzim?

\- Poszli do opactwa, Cadfael obiecał małemu jakieś łakocie własnej roboty. Zaraz wrócą.

\- Dobrze - Beringar pociągnął łyk piwa. - Cadfael zajął się nim potem. Bóg mi świadkiem, że wolałbym nie robić takich rzeczy, ale tu chyba nie było dobrego wyjścia.

\- I mnie też się tak wydaje - Alina westchnęła. - Myślisz, że wyniknie z tego jakiś pożytek?

\- Taką mam nadzieję. Ludzie muszą wiedzieć, że jestem gotów ukarać każdego, kto ich skrzywdzi. Choćby to był mój własny człowiek. Dlatego niestety musiałem przy tym być.

\- To było sprawiedliwe - zgodziła się Alina. - A i strażnicy będą teraz bardziej uważać. Pamiętasz, co było, kiedy Will Warden postrzelił tego chłopca od stolarza.

\- Nawet mi nie mów - Hugo otrząsnął się. - Gdyby młody Bellecote umarł, pierwszy byłbym za tym, żeby Wardena oskarżono o nieumyślne zabójstwo. Na szczęście Cadfael jeszcze raz okazał się niezawodny, co ja bym bez tego huncwota zrobił. A swoją drogą ma opat Radulfus szczęście, że jest siwy, bo już by mu ani jeden włos czarny nie został. Wiesz, co ten zwariowany mnich wymyślił?

\- Wygadujesz na niego, a kochasz go tak samo jak ja - roześmiała się Alina.

\- Ano, pewnie - zgodził się Beringar. - No więc wiesz, co wymyślił? Żeby się u mnie wstawić za Jehanem. Mam zamiar się go pozbyć i nie robię z tego tajemnicy, ale żeby mi choćby najbardziej niezwykły benedyktyn zaglądał w garnki, to już przesada.

Alina chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili w sieni rozległy się wesołe głosy - to Idzi z Konstancją wrócili z opactwa. Okazało się, że dobry ojciec chrzestny z błogosławieństwem opata podarował małemu koszyk świeżo ususzonych moreli i fig z klasztornego ogrodu. Zaczęło się opowiadanie, częstowanie i dopiero kiedy objedzony przysmakami i silnie pachnący rumiankowym mydłem Idzi poszedł spać, zrobiło się trochę spokojniej. Konstancja wyniosła do kuchni naczynia po kolacji i Beringarowie zostali sami.

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz wyjechałeś do króla - zaczęła Alina sięgając po swój ulubiony tamborek z haftem - kazałeś straży zwracać uwagę na dom.

\- Zawsze tak robię - powiedział Hugo surowo - Czasy są jakie są, a prawdopodobieństwo, żebym przez tyle lat szeryfowania nie narobił sobie wrogów, i prywatnych i politycznych, jest nikłe. William w pojedynkę was nie obroni.

\- No właśnie - Alina wiedziała, że kiedy wpada w taki ton, najlepiej jest po prostu przytakiwać, zresztą w tej kwestii zupełnie się z nim zgadzała. - Więc ci twoi chłopcy bywali tu dość często. Jehan też. I powiem ci, że bardzo się o nas troszczył. Gdybym chciała policzyć, ile razy pomógł Idziemu zejść z drzewa...

\- Jako towarzysz zabaw dla Idziego z pewnością byłby świetny - zgodził się Hugo. - Ale do wojska się nie nadaje. Jest naiwny, łatwo daje się podpuścić, a jego głupota stała się już przysłowiowa. Poza tym tak jak dzisiaj zdarza się, że działa wbrew rozkazom, a to już jest niebezpieczne.

\- To prawda - Alina przygryzła wargi. Beringarowi zrobiło się przykro.

\- No już, kochanie... - przytulił ją i pocałował. - Myślałem, że masz lepsze zdanie o mojej sprawiedliwości. Przecież nie skazywałbym nikogo na dwadzieścia batów tylko za to, że jest głupi! To nie klasztor.

\- Oczywiście, że tak nie myślałam! Ja tylko... Zrobiło mi się go żal.

\- O Boże...

Tej nocy Hugo Beringar zasypiał z niejasnym przekonaniem, że kolejną osobą, która chciała go prosić o pozostawienie Jehana w straży była jego własna żona. Odpływając już w głęboki sen zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć - czy Alina też chciałaby, żeby wysłał go do pracy w stajni...?

Powód wszystkich tych rozważań i kontrowersji leżał na brzuchu w celi shrewsburskiego zamku i starał się zbyt głęboko nie oddychać. Wprawdzie dobry brat Cadfael rozłożył mu na plecach płótno wysmarowane jakimś gojącym mazidłem i dał do wypicia dziwne lekarstwo, po którym Jehan zasnął i przespał prawie całą resztę dnia, jednak teraz ból dość porządnie dawał mu się we znaki. Ano, i cóż dziwnego. Nie pierwszy raz mu się zdarzyło dostać baty, oj, nie pierwszy. Szkoda tylko, że za tak ewidentną głupotę. I że z rozkazu szeryfa. I że znowu tak głupio uwierzył ludzkiemu gadaniu, zamiast jak mu sto razy mówili, iść ze wszystkim do sierżanta i powiedzieć wszystko jak na spowiedzi. Ba, ale gdyby Merrick naprawdę był winien? Wtedy może sam Jehan zostałby sierżantem. Pragnienie zasłużenia się towarzyszyło mu odkąd wstąpił na służbę, jeszcze za FitzAlana. Ale jakoś nigdy nic z tego nie wychodziło. Kiedy w pierwszym dniu oblężenia Shrewsbury oberwał w ramię i przeleżał resztę walk majacząc w gorączce od zapaskudzonej rany myślał, że jest największym pechowcem na świecie. Kiedy jednak król Stefan zdobywszy miasto kazał powywieszać cały garnizon, Jehanowe pojęcie szczęścia i pecha zmieniło się znacznie.

Słusznie matka mówiła, jak jest źle, to się nie martw, bo nie zawsze tak będzie. Ale jak jest dobrze, to też się za bardzo nie przyzwyczajaj, bo nie zawsze tak będzie.

Dobrze chociaż, że matka się nie dowie. To znaczy dowie się, jak go wyrzucą z koszar i będzie musiał wrócić do domu. Ale dobrze, że go nie widziała dzisiaj na rynku i nie słyszała co mówili. Może kto z miasta będzie szedł albo jechał do Wroxeter, to jej powie. Ale może stanie się jakiś cud i mama nie usłyszy opowieści jak to uwierzył temu podłemu Lynnowi i zdemolował warsztat siodlarza Merricka szukając złodzieja, co go nie było. No, zrobił z siebie durnia, szkoda gadać, i całą królewską straż na śmiech ludzki podał, dobrze sierżant powiedział.

Od zakratowanego okienka powiało chłodem, więc Jehan krzywiąc się z bólu naciągnął na siebie koc. Jeszcze raz westchnął nad własnym brakiem szczęścia, nie chciało mu się podnosić, żeby się porządnie przeżegnać, więc tylko nakreślił kciukiem krzyż obok swego posłania i zasnął.

Następnego dnia Hugo Beringar przybył do zamku w Shrewsbury dopiero po południu. Spór graniczny między dzierżawcą Cynddelwem ap Llewelynem a klasztorem w Bromfield zakończył się ugodą i wyrównaniem szkód ku obustronnej satysfakcji, a także obiadem wydanym przez przeora we dworze nieopodal spornej granicy, a więc powinnością, od której nawet szeryfowi, a może zwłaszcza jemu trudno się było wymówić. Przeor Leonard miał zresztą pierwszorzędnego kucharza i całkiem niezłe wino, więc Beringar przyjechał do Shrewsbury w humorze o niebo lepszym, niż wracał wczoraj z rynku. Pogodnie wysłuchał miejskich plotek sierżanta Wardena i starannie zanotował kilka wiadomości od pomniejszych ale znacznie bardziej cennych informatorów. O niesławnym bohaterze wczorajszego dnia przypomniał sobie dopiero, kiedy stary Thyn, kulawy po spotkaniu z bandą walijskich zbójców i odtąd, czyli od jakichś czterdziestu lat opiekujący się aresztem a także załatwiający różne posyłki wewnątrz zamku przyniósł mu mały skrawek pergaminu pozostawiony rano przez brata Cadfaela. Opat Radulfus prosił o spotkanie jutro po nieszporach a zakonnik najwyraźniej nie miał zaufania do pamięci wojaików, bo odwiedziwszy rano Jehana pozostawił ten list.

\- A jak tam Jehan? - zapytał niepotrzebnie szeryf. Niepotrzebnie, bo wiadomo było, że gdyby z aresztantem było źle, Cadfael nie zostawiłby go bez pomocy i znalazłby tysiąc sposobów, żeby poinformować o tym przyjaciela.

\- Ano, zwyczajnie, panie, brat Cadfael powiedział, że dzisiaj wstanie, to i wstał. Twardy jest, żeby tylko jeszcze we łbie nie miał tak pusto - Thyn jak zwykle rozgadał się, a Beringarowi też jak zwykle to nie przeszkadzało. - Bierze sobie do tej głupiej głowy choć co, robi zanim pomyśli, i jeszcze mu się zdaje, że go za to pochwalą. Coś okropnego, jak ten chłop chce się zasłużyć, jeszczem takiego nie widział. Ale do bitwy dobry, chłopaki mówili. I kuszę bez korby napina, sam widziałem.

\- Żeby jeszcze pomyślał, zanim strzeli - Beringar pomyślał, że Thyn bez trudu mógłby być dziadkiem Jehana, i tak właśnie o nim mówi, jak dziadek zatroskany przygłupim wnukiem, a jednocześnie dumny z jego siły.

\- Ale choć on i głupi, to zły nie jest, jak to czasem bywa. I że się bratu Cadfaelowi chciało aż dwa razy do niego na górę fatygować, to się i nie dziwię. On się zna na ludziach.

\- Na górę? - Beringar podniósł brwi. Zamkowe cele jak zwykle mieściły się w podziemiach, na piętrze były tylko dwie, tak zwane szlacheckie, zaopatrzone w okna.

\- Ano, na górę, za pozwoleniem pana szeryfa, na górę - spłowiałe oczy Thyna spokojnie wytrzymały szeryfowskie spojrzenie. - Czterdzieści lat zamykam w areszcie różnych łachudrów, uczciwych ludzi nie wymawiając czasem też, ale zawsze według rozkazu, więc i kolegów ze straży też się zdarza. I zawsze jak tylko jest miejsce, to w szlacheckiej celi. Żołnierz to prawie jak szlachcic. A jak mnie pan szeryf każą za to wsadzić - pomarszczona twarz rozjaśniła się szerokim, ufnym uśmiechem psotnego chłopca, który wie, że według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa ominie go kara - to ten, co po mnie przyjdzie, też mnie zamknie na górze. Chyba, żebyście, panie, specjalnie kazali inaczej, a, to wtedy co innego.

\- Co do Jehana to umówmy się, że nie miałeś specjalnych rozkazów i mogłeś go zamknąć gdzie chciałeś - Beringar machnął ręką, nie chcąc się zagłębiać w zawiłości obyczajów zamkowego aresztu. - A jak będę na kogo szczególnie cięty, to ci powiem.

\- Tak też myślałem, pokornie dziękuję waszej łaskawości - Thyn ukłonił się i powstał z ławy, na której z racji swego inwalidztwa miał prawo siadać bez zaproszenia nawet w obecności szeryfa. - A na Jehana to już się, panie, tak nie gniewajcie, choć i zasłużył - powiedział prosząco. - On to jeszcze naprawi, byle tylko jaka wojna się trafiła.

\- Nie będzie miał okazji. Jutro dasz mu jeść na drogę, Derwyn wypłaci zaległy żołd i niech się wynosi.

\- To jednak pan szeryf gniewny na niego - Thyn ze smutkiem pokiwał głową i Beringar nie wiedzieć dlaczego poczuł się jakby kopnął szczeniaczka. - Ano, trudno. Ja sam widzę, że do ludzi to on nie bardzo, ale może chociaż w stajni by się nadał? Żebym mógł co więcej, tobym za nim poprosił, ale ja sam tu na łaskawym chlebie jestem.

\- Dosyć, Thyn - przerwał mu Beringar. - Gdzie twoja chwalebna rana w służbie króla i czterdzieści lat nienagannej służby, a gdzie jego głupota i nieposłuszeństwo? Nie porównuj tego, bo nie ma porównania.

\- Też byłem młody, panie - spłowiałe spojrzenie starego człowieka spoczęło na szczupłej postaci szeryfa. - I też byłem głupi. Tylko że mnie życie nauczyło rozumu tak, jak nikomu nie życzę - i powłócząc za sobą kaleką nogę wyszedł z kancelarii pozostawiając szeryfa w dziwnym stanie pomiędzy gniewem a współczuciem. Gniewem, bo nieoczekiwanie to, za co bez potrzeby skarcił Cadfaela okazało się niemal _vox populi_ obywateli Shrewsbury, Cadfael po prostu był pierwszy. Nagle okazało się, że nierozgarnięty wojak ma naokoło mnóstwo przyjaciół, dla których jego bezużyteczność nie jest wcale tak oczywista. Hugo aż zanadto dobrze umiał być twardy, ale w sumie miał dobre serce i żal mu było tępego osiłka, który w październiku niewielkie miał szanse na znalezienie sobie nie tylko dobrej ale i jakiejkolwiek służby. Beringar przyłapał się na tym, że myśli, jak mógłby pomóc Jehanowi wyrzuciwszy go z królewskiej straży. Teoretycznie mógłby nawet sam wziąć go na służbę ku uciesze Idziego, wiedział jednak, że byłby to pod każdym względem zły pomysł. Swoich służących z zasady lubił, zazwyczaj z daleko idącą wzajemnością, a Jehana czasem trudno było lubić. Poza tym przypuśćmy, że Jehan nadawałby się, i to nawet bardzo dobrze nadawał, na połączenie parobka z koniuszym - ale przecież nie tutaj, nie w Shrewsbury. Cały społeczny wymiar akcji na rynku poszedłby w diabły, gdyby się okazało, że winowajca zamiast kary otrzymał nagrodę, jaką w mniemaniu poczciwych mieszczan była służba w domu szeryfa. Poza tym w ich miejskim gospodarstwie niepodzielnie rządził William, wierny, stary sługa Aliny, co Beringar będąc ciągle w rozjazdach uważał za niezwykle cenne. W Maesbury? Za daleko od Wroxeter, gdzie mieszkała matka Jehana, której chłopak co tydzień zanosił zarobione pieniądze. Może by go polecić komuś na służbę? Ee, nie. Musiał z całą szczerością przyznać, że aż takich wrogów wśród okolicznej szlachty nie miał. Więc może by jednak przychylić się do próśb przedstawicieli shrewsburskiego społeczeństwa? Niech raz mają powód nazywać go jego łaskawością. A niech to - Hugo Beringar znowu skrzywił się jakby ugryzł gałązkę piołunu. Przez sześć lat miał czas się przyzwyczaić do tej „łaskawości", ale żeby to polubił lub choćby zaakceptował - szkoda marzyć. Wdzięczność Jehana (i wszystkich jego przyjaciół, granitowo przekonanych, że ich wstawiennictwo odniosło skutek) mogła być gorsza niż armia duńskich najemników Cadwaladra, a pałający chęcią rehabilitacji Jehan... święta Winnifredo, ratuj! Zdecydowanie, gdyby już pozostawić Jehana w królewskiej straży, to jedyną bronią, jaką będzie można mu dać będą widły i skrobak do czyszczenia kopyt. Mieli oni wszyscy rację z tą stajnią, gdyby jeszcze dało się zwalić całą Jehanową wdzięczność na kogoś innego, można by było mu darować.

Beringar mocno pokrzepiony tą myślą udał się na inspekcję zbrojowni, gdzie resztę dnia spędził wraz ze zbrojmistrzem i płatnerzami na liczeniu mieczy, kolczug, hełmów, pik i zamawianiu brakujących. Miało się już pod wieczór, gdy zmęczony wrócił do swej kancelarii i usiadł nad kubkiem grzanego wina. Przez cały czas pracy w zbrojowni towarzyszyła mu myśl, że rozwiązanie jego problemu znajduje się bardzo blisko, posiada nawet jakiś wygląd, imię i nazwisko. Dwa łyki wina później już je znał. William Warden.

Jeżeli sierżant Warden przyjdzie poprosić, aby Jehana pozostawiono w straży, będzie można się zgodzić. Na jego prośbę i zupełnie otwarcie z jego powodu. Być może nawet w uznaniu dla zasług i autorytetu wśród żołnierzy. W ten sposób nikt poza Wardenem nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że szeryf przychylił się do jego prośby, prestiż Wardena wzrośnie, a on, Hugo Beringar, będzie miał definitywny spokój z wszelką wdzięcznością. Poza powściągliwą na szczęście wdzięcznością Wardena, ale nic nie jest doskonałe. No i jest jeszcze Cadfael. Zamknięty za murem opactwa i tak będzie doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi, nie wiadomo skąd, ale za to w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Manipulacji ludźmi pewnie nie pochwali, choć będzie musiał docenić zręczność intrygi.

Beringar z głośnym stuknięciem odstawił kubek, Czas do domu. No, chyba, żeby Warden pofatygował się jeszcze dzisiaj. Myśl, że mógłby wcale nie przyjść Beringar odrzucił _a limine_, uważając ją za skrajnie defetystyczną.

I wtedy właśnie zapukano do drzwi.

\- Wejść.

\- To ja, panie - sierżant Warden nie musiał mówić, że to on, nie dało się go pomylić z nikim.

\- Widzę. Co się stało?

\- Panie – sierżant Warden zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że prawie można było je zobaczyć przez skórę na policzkach. - Gdyby mi ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że przyjdę prosić o łaskę dla tego durnia Jehana, tobym go wyśmiał. Ale proszę – przyklęknął na jedno kolano, długie włosy opadły mu na twarz, kiedy pochylił głowę – żeby on jednak mógł zostać.

Beringar podparł głowę na ręce, żeby ukryć pchający mu się na twarz uśmiech. A jednak Warden przyszedł. Swoją drogą, gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że za Jehanem będzie się wstawiała połowa Shrewsbury, też miałby kłopoty z uwierzeniem.

\- Wstań, Willu – nie nazwał go sierżantem ani po nazwisku, co Warden odebrał jako dobry znak – i wytłumacz mi, bo czegoś nie rozumiem. O co wam wszystkim chodzi z tym przeklętym idiotą? Najpierw brat Cadfael, potem Merrick, co jeszcze od biedy jestem w stanie pojąć, potem Thyn, teraz ty. Wszyscy proszą, żeby go zostawić w straży, ale nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć, po co.

\- Dlaczego tamci, też nie umiem powiedzieć – Warden docenił tę nieoczekiwaną poufałość, na jaką Beringar nie pozwalał sobie zbyt często. - Ale choćbyś mnie za to zuchwalstwo kazał wychłostać gorzej niż Jehana, to i tak bym przyszedł za nim prosić. Ratował mnie pod Lincolnem, byłeś przy tym, panie.

\- Tak, to jest powód – Beringar przypomniał sobie rannego Wardena otoczonego przez spiczaste hełmy, wściekłą szarżę Jehana i żołnierzy hrabiego Chestera lecących na boki jak wióry - Ale nie zmienia faktu, ze Jehan nadaje się do wojska jak mój koń do kapituły. Mamy z nim same kłopoty.

\- Jest bardzo odważny. Wiem, że za dużo nie myśli...

\- Za dużo? Warden, on w ogóle nie myśli.

\- Skoro tak uważasz, panie – sierżant rozłożył ręce. - Może mógłby na razie być chociaż w stajni? Tam nie narobi szkody. Konie go lubią.

\- Święty Hugonie, mój patronie – wymamrotał Beringar, coraz bardziej ubawiony tą tragikomiczną sytuacją. - I w dodatku wszyscy, jakby się zmówili, wysyłają go do stajni. Może to i dobry pomysł, żeby się przetarł w stajni, zanim się go puści do ludzi, ale mnie brakuje żołnierzy, nie stajennych!

\- Jeśli o tym mowa, panie – Warden w zakłopotaniu podrapał się w kudłatą głowę – to zgłosił się młody Infrid. I Ghys, Walijczyk. I John, syn Marvella. I jeszcze trzech innych pytało. Dzisiaj też.

\- Weź na próbę - szeryf skinął głową. - Skąd aż tylu?

\- Zgłosili się po egzekucji. Chyba zrobiła na nich wrażenie twoja, panie... sprawiedliwość.

\- Doprawdy? Gdyby się nadali, to byłby rzeczywisty pożytek z Jehana - Beringar i sierżant spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie pokiwali głowami. Wreszcie szeryf zawyrokował:

\- Przyślij mi go jutro. Niech jeszcze posiedzi w celi, a ja się zastanowię.

Cela była porządna, jak wszystko w shrewburskim zamku. Sucha, dobrze wysłana słomą, miała małe, okratowane okno, przez które Jehan mógł obserwować ruch na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Dzięki lekarstwu brata Cadfaela mógł już dzisiaj włożyć koszulę i kaftan, więc nie dokuczało mu zimno, głodny też nie był. Dręczyła go za to obawa, co z nim zrobią - dziś rano odważył się nawet zapytać o to kulawego Thyna, który przyniósł mu posiłek.

\- Ano, jak będziesz miał szczęście, to cię na pożegnanie sam szeryf raczy kopnąć w tyłek, a jak nie, to nie – Thyn był dzisiaj z czegoś mocno niezadowolony. - Będziesz się musiał zadowolić kopniakiem od sierżanta.

Tego właśnie Jehan bał się najbardziej. Kopniaków w życiu nazbierał dość i nie one stanowiły jego największą troskę, ale być wyrzuconym z wojska? Straż królewska stanowiła szczyt marzeń i ambicji, teraz pogrzebanych przez jego własną głupotę. Było mu tutaj dobrze, służba była ciężka, ale zaszczytna, sierżant surowy, ale nie wredny, a szeryf... samo spojrzenie ciemnych oczu jego łaskawości potrafiło karać i nagradzać, w służbie nie oszczędzał ludzi ani trochę, ale kiedy wyruszali z królem na wojnę i on, i każdy z oddziału mógł być pewny, że Beringar dwa razy zastanowi się, zanim narazi któregoś z nich na niebezpieczeństwo. I teraz trzeba będzie stąd odejść, bez możliwości naprawienia zła, pozostawiając wszystkich w przekonaniu, że on, Jehan, jest naprawdę takim głupcem, za jakiego go uważali.

Tego wieczoru Hugo Beringar zasnął zdaniem swojej żony o wiele za wcześnie i o wiele za mocno. Śnił mu się Jehan z ogromnymi widłami, wyrzucający ze stajni fury tego, co zwykle się stamtąd wyrzuca. Kiedy po godzinie tego rustykalnego koszmaru nagle się obudził, pomyślał, że pomysł pozbycia się Jehana ma jeden niezaprzeczalny urok - istnieje bowiem szansa, że ten pryszcz na tyłku zniknie z jego życia i ostatecznie, definitywnie i nieodwołalnie zejdzie mu z oczu. Świat bez Jehana wydał się nagle Hugonowi Beringarowi miejscem uroczym, przyjaznym i łagodnym, w którym nawet wojna króla Stefana z cesarzową stanowiła niewinną rozrywkę.

\- Już dobrze, miły, jestem przy tobie - na wpół rozbudzona Alina przytuliła go mocno. - Miałeś zły sen?

\- Tak, chyba tak - przyznał, nie zdradzając jednak jego treści. - Przepraszam, kochanie. Śpij.

\- Niepokoję się o ciebie - Alina położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Ostatnio jesteś bardzo zmęczony... i jakbyś się czymś martwił. Czy coś się stało w Maesbury?

\- Wiedziałabyś - pocałował ją we włosy. - Nie, nic nowego. Na pograniczu spokój, wiadomości od króla nie gorsze niż zwykle, wszystko po staremu. Zepchnę jeszcze parę spraw związanych z zimowym zaopatrzeniem garnizonu i będę mógł trochę odetchnąć.

\- A ja z zaopatrzeniem domu. Ale to musi potrwać. Dostaniesz komplet zimowych szat z walijskiej wełny.

\- Wspaniale - nie znosił w łóżku rozmów o gospodarstwie i starannie ukrywał to przed Aliną, która czasem po prostu potrzebowała się wygadać. - Czuję się zadbany i zewsząd otoczony troską.

\- Zewsząd? - mała dłoń wsunęła się pod kołdrę i wolniutko popełzła w dół. Wieczór, choć .późno rozpoczęty, skończył się o wiele lepiej, niż się zaczął.

Następny dzień również zapowiadał się całkiem nieźle i Beringar wesoło pogwizdywał, goląc się przed zwierciadłem z polerowanej blachy. Czekał go dalszy przegląd zbrojowni, wysyłanie zamówień na zimową odzież dla żołnierzy, a po nieszporach rozmowa z opatem Radulfem na temat aktualnej sytuacji politycznej. Dwóch najważniejszych ludzi w hrabstwie od dawna łączyła przyjaźń i ścisła współpraca - a przede wszystkim niepisana umowa o wymianie wszystkich interesujących nowin, które każdy z nich pozyskiwał właściwymi sobie kanałami. Beringar liczył też po cichu na miłe pół godziny w pracowni brata Cadfaela nad kubkiem grzanego wina przy ponownym roztrząsaniu shrewsburskich plotek.

\- _Salve, pater! _\- przywitał go w kuchni Idzi zrywając się znad owsianki - Tato, czy to prawda, że Jehan nie będzie już strażnikiem? _Nunquam totumque?_ \- brat Cadfael nauczył swego chrześniaka kilku zwrotów po łacinie i mały popisywał się nimi na każdym kroku.

\- Idzi, kochanie, nie zadawaj takich pytań - pospieszyła z pomocą Alina, widząc, że dobry humor jej męża może się bardzo szybko ulotnić. - To naprawdę nie twoja sprawa.

\- Gdybym był szeryfem... - rozmarzył się mały i urwał, zastanawiając się, co tym razem zrobiłby znalazłszy się w tak wspaniałej sytuacji.

\- Może kiedyś będziesz - Hugo uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał syna po płowej czuprynie. - I będziesz bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Pojęcia nie macie, dziewczęta, jaki będzie z niego szczęśliwy szeryf.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiły się jednocześnie Alina i Konstancja.

\- Bo Jehan będzie już za stary do wojska - Hugo dojadł ostatni kawałek sera, włożył do torby przy pasie jabłko i przypiął miecz. Zarzucił płaszcz i pogwizdując ruszył w pod górę, w stronę widocznego nieopodal zamku.

\- Wołaj sierżanta Wardena - rzucił przez ramię do Awstina, oddając mu płaszcz. - Niech już raz mam to z głowy.

Sierżant Warden tym razem nie oznajmił głośno swego przyjścia, tylko po prostu stanął przy drzwiach. Spojrzeli na siebie z Beringarem i szeryf lekko, prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Sierżant odpowiedział mu również skinieniem głowy i wyszedł.

\- Poszukaj sobie czegoś do roboty w archiwum, Awstin - polecił szeryf i gdy za pisarzem zamknęły się drzwi, usiadł za stołem i wbił wzrok w pierwszy lepszy leżący tam pergamin. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że czyta go do góry nogami.

Tymczasem Jehan chodził nerwowo z kąta w kąt swojej celi. Po co go tu jeszcze trzymają? Baty dostał, karę odsiedział, dlaczego nikt nie przychodzi powiedzieć mu, żeby się wynosił? A może - zaświtała mu nadzieja - gdzieś tam, wysoko nad jego głową, toczy się rozprawa o jego losy, sąd, którego wynik wcale jeszcze nie jest pewny?

Spojrzał w okno, gdzie ponad zamkowym murem niebieszczyło się niebo. Z Panem Bogiem, aniołami i świętą Winnifredą, która otaczała swoją łaskawą opieką całe Shrewsbury, szeryfa, sierżanta, i może nawet jego, największego durnia, jaki kiedykolwiek służył w straży królewskiej.

Zagapiony, nie usłyszał zgrzytu klucza w zamku, z zadumy wyrwał go dopiero głos sierżanta.

\- Ogarnij się. Staniesz przed szeryfem.

\- Ja... tak jest, już, jestem gotowy - Jehan gorączkowo wybierał ze swego ubrania pojedyncze słomki. „Więc jednak mam szczęście - pomyślał gorzko - chce mnie wywalić osobiście".

Warden skinął na niego i poszli przez zamkowe korytarze. Przed drzwiami kancelarii szeryfa sierżant zatrzymał się.

\- Głowa do góry, ośle. Może się okazać, że masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

Te słowa powodując nagły przypływ nadziei sprawiły, że Jehan raczej wpadł niż wszedł do komnaty. Wyhamował o trzy kroki przed stołem, za którym siedział szeryf. Hugo Beringar podniósł głowę znad pergaminu i na sekundę ich spojrzenia spotkały się - na sekundę, bo Jehan jak trafiony bełtem padł na kolana schylając aż do ziemi łysy łeb.

Sierżant Warden przy drzwiach skamieniał. Wiedział, że Beringar nie znosi takich manifestacji i za chwilę po prostu wyrzuci Jehana za drzwi i całe jego wstawiennictwo będzie na nic. Tym większe było jego zdumienie, kiedy szeryf wyszedł zza stołu i przykucnął nad klęczącym.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, durniu - powiedział cicho - słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Gdyby nie to, że sierżant Warden tu na tym samym miejscu prosił o łaskę dla ciebie, wyrzuciłbym cię na zbity pysk. Ale sierżant Warden prosił za tobą, i na prośbę sierżanta Wardena zostajesz, zrozumiałeś? Na razie będziesz służył w stajni.

\- Wasza łaskawość... dziękuję.

\- Sierżantowi podziękuj, gdyby nie on, nawet bym z tobą nie gadał. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu, zanim się rozmyślę.

\- Co tu tak czysto? - zastanawiał się w tydzień później jego łaskawość szeryf, oddając wodze swojego kościstego srokacza w ręce stajennego. - Nigdzie ani słomki, a z podłogi można by jeść. Nawet pajęczyn na suficie nie ma. Co się dzieje?

\- To Jehan, panie - zameldował Infrid, jeden z nowoprzyjętych strażników. - Od tygodnia całymi dniami tutaj sprząta. Pozostałych stajennych też zagonił do roboty. Zdaje się, że ma wśród nich spory autorytet.

\- Proszę - szeryf zrobił dziwną minę, Infridowi wydawało się, że bardzo się stara nie roześmiać.

Choć po prawdzie to i nie było z czego. Pierwszemu, który spróbował kpić z Jehanowej gorliwości wystarczyło spojrzenie. Drugi musiał odbyć krótki lot do żłobu z owsem. Trzeci, który ośmielił się zapytać, czemu to Jehan przy wsiadaniu podaje strzemię sierżantowi Wardenowi i czy może został jego osobistym koniuszym, został zaszczycony odpowiedzią:

\- Bo sierżant to sierżant. I tak ma być. A kto się będzie śmiał, ten dostanie w ryj.

Więcej pytań nie było.

W dwa miesiące później stajnia nadal lśniła czystością i widać było na każdym kroku, że jest tutaj ktoś, kto ma troskliwą rękę i gospodarskie oko. Taki sam porządek panował też w siodlarni a nawet w magazynach siana i owsa. Samozwańczy opiekun stajni a właściwie już wszystkiego, co wiązało się z końmi najwyraźniej potraktował serio swoje obowiązki, a teraz, zbrojny w widły do siana stał w drzwiach stajni i przyglądał się powrotowi szeryfa i jego świty z objazdu walijskiej granicy.

Wyglądał tak godnie, a zarazem tak bardzo na swoim miejscu, że jadący u boku szeryfa sierżant Warden gwizdnął przez zęby z podziwu.

\- Patrzcie, panie - powiedział, trącając łokieć Beringara. - Jak kasztelan na zamku.

\- Jehan! - jego łaskawość zgrabnie zeskoczył ze swego ogromnego konia. - Chodź tu.

\- Tak, panie? - Jehan wyprężył się na baczność nie tracąc nic ze swego godnego wyglądu i spojrzał na szeryfa z perspektywy swoich sześciu i pół stopy.

\- Muszę cię pochwalić, tak utrzymanej stajni dawno nie widziałem - powiedział z powagą Beringar. - A w ogóle to jeszcze ze dwa miesiące, i będziesz mógł wrócić do oddziału.

\- Wasza łaskawość, a czy nie mógłbym już tu zostać? - Jehan sam się sobie dziwił, że rozmawia z szeryfem tak śmiało. - Jak będzie jaka wojna, to co innego, ale teraz...

\- Tak ci się tu spodobało? - zdumiał się Beringar. - To zostań. Awansuję cię na nadzorcę stajni.


End file.
